I built a home, for you, for me
by KlaineRForGood
Summary: Oneshot based on the song 'To build a home' by the cinematic orchestra. Go listen to the song! Its perfect and klaine WILL sing it one day! Rated M for death. SOB. Sorry if it depresses you. Klaine. Disclaimer; I own nothing.


**a/n**

**This is literally the most spur of the moment thing I think ive ever done. This idea just came to me like 5 seconds ago and I had to write it before I forgot. I know I just started an actual mulit-chapter thing but this is just a quick oneshot. Its based on the song 'To build a home' by cinematic orchestra. Go listen to it! Its so beautiful!**

**I wants Klaine to sing it for a duet in season 4. That'd be beautiful. But anyway, listen to the song. Its kind of sad, but its gorgeous! I heard it a few weeks ago in the movie 'Step Up 4'**

** .Ever.**

**Anywaysss, R&R!**

**Love you guyss! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer; I dont own the song, the characters, the show or the movie.**

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home._

Kurt remembered the house. He used to arrange to meet Blaine there, that was where they had been meeting for weeks, months even. Since they first met in Feburary of 2010.

It was a discarded, desolet house in the middle of nowhere.

Before Blaine, Kurt wouldnt go anywhere near this place or any place like it. It was disgusting and any normal person would agree.

When Kurt had first met Blaine, he was hurt. He was damaged.

He was on the edge. He hated life. He was so close to taking his own life.

But Blaine then came along. Like his guardian angel.

They were meeting in this place for so long. He had felt special when he was with Blaine, he honestly felt for the first time in his life that when he was here with Blaine that he was _home._

_And I built a home  
For you  
For me._

Even now, Kurt being 70 years old. He remembered.

He remembered what had bought them together, he also remembered what had torn them apart.

_Until it disappeared  
From me  
From you._

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

Kurt had jumped from his sitting position, he had looked at Blaine with panic in his eyes.

Blaine jumped also and ran to the door, answering it and BAM, just like that.

The gunshot.

Blaine was gone. Blaines innocent life had been taken.

Kurt winced at the memory.

It turned out that a gang had used this house as their 'Territory' and they werent too happy that someone else was using it.

So they shot him.

There and then.

Kurt remembered the memories he had had with Blaine previous to that. He played a little verse in his head, he had spoke at Blaines funeral.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree that's old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed its knees._

Kurt had began to cry at the memory of when they used to play around together.

He missed it. He'd of given anything to spend one last minute with him. Just one.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me_  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

Kurt remembered. How could he forget? He could never forget Blaine.

How Blaine saved his life.

How Blaine had chosen to take his own life over his.

How Blaine had made him feel at home. For once in his life.

_And I built a home  
For you  
For me_

How that home was wrecked, along with Blaines life. In an instant.

_Until it disappeared  
From me  
From you._

How Kurt had walked away from Blaine that day, how Kurt had said goodbye.

How Kurt had felt so guilty.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

**A/N.**

**So I hope you liked that! I know its rubbish? Its just something that came to me!  
Please Review!**

**I often get a few complaints of how my fics can be depressing?**

**Sorry, thats just the way I write. I find that if my fics make me emotional writing them then my readers will get emotional. **

**I dont like killing characters off, especially Kurt and Blaine. But sometimes I have to. **

**Sorry if they depress you.**

**Also, in the song, nobody actually dies.**

**I just thought id add that bit in just to make it a little more like my own.**

**And I hope it worked!**

**Hope it makes sense..**

**Again, I own nothing.**

**The people that own these things are awesome.**

**Credit goes to them!**

**Go listen to the song though seriously!**

**Its gorgeous and hopefully one day Klaine will sing it as a duet!**

**PLEASE RYAN MURPHY I BEG.**

**:-)!**

**-charlehh x x x**


End file.
